


A Troupe Group

by arfrid



Category: The Next Step
Genre: Emily is a closeted lesbian dont @ me, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Michelle is def a pansexual or a bi, Riley is the only straight one in the group, everyone (apart from riley) is not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Kate: What did I just read.Giselle: your kids being crackheadsKate: MY kids? You are not MY kids.Michelle: Yes we areKate: Yeah, you are.
Relationships: Emily/Michelle (The Next Step), James/Riley (The Next Step)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Childhood).



_Emily invited Kate, Michelle, Stephanie, Riley, James, West, Eldon and Giselle to the group chat_

_Emily named the group chat: A Group Chat_

Kate: What is this, Em?

Emily: just a fun group chat for us all to chat and hang out

Emily: basically one that’s a friend’s group chat and not like a business one

Michelle: Oh cool!

_James changed Emily’s name to Bitchily._

Bitchily: WOWW

Bitchily: HOW DARE YOU

James: you’re a bitch

Eldon: but you’re That Bitch

_Bitchily changed their name to That Bitch_

That Bitch: i am that bitch, thank you Eldon

Eldon: youre welcome, emily

Stephanie: i thought i was that bitch

Michelle: no, Emily is that bitch

Michelle: you’re the biggest bitch here

That Bitch: no Riley on her period is the biggest bitch

Riley: can confirm

Giselle: I love that the FIRST time Riley’s on this is so she can confirm that she’s a bitch during THAT time of the month

Kate: So this is just a weird group chat.

James: what did you think it would be like

Kate: I hoped you’d be more civil but NOPE.

James: NEVER.gif

Riley: dude wtf is that

Michelle: never say never no

James: never to the neverland pirates

Michelle: OH MY GOD YOU WATCHED THAT?!?!

James: IT’S MY CHILDHOOD OMLLL

Riley: while my boyfriend and my sister’s girlfriend fangirl together about a show they watch as kids lets all come out

That Bitch: no

Eldon: Demisexual :)

West: Burritosexual

James: BI BI BI

Riley: moronsexual, apparently

Riley: no bt rlly im straight alliance

_James changed Riley to Het_

Het: FUCK YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY

James: no thanks

Het: hdajkdhsEnpaiJSkahdku GO FUCK YOURSELF

James: nah

Eldon: I have a better idea for her name

_Eldon changed Het’s name to Chicken Lady_

Chicken Lady: …

Chicken Lady: I will end you.

West: I see a “Senpai” in the hetero’s keyboard smash

James: OH

That Bitch: yandere Riley confirmed

Chicken Lady: EM, YOU TOO?!

Chicken Lady: FUCK THIS SHIT, I AM FUCKING OUT Y’ALL

That Bitch: She actually ran out of our house???

Michelle: maybe we should go find her

James: come back Riley

Chicken Lady: NO

James: p l e a s e

Chicken Lady: N O

James: please with a cherry on top

Chicken Lady: no

James: please with a chocolate cake with a cherry on top and a kiss?

Chicken Lady: ..

Chicken Lady: you win

Kate: What did I just read

Giselle: your kids being crackheads

Kate: MY kids? You are not MY kids.

Michelle: Yes we are

Kate: Yeah, you are.

Michelle: oh btw im pan

_James changed Michelle’s name to its a mental breakdown_

its a mental breakdown: no

That Bitch: kind of yeah

its a mental breakdown: no

Eldon: Michelle. You ran in my apartment at 4 in the morning, ran into the bathroom and sobbed.

Eldon: Then you became a blanket burrito, ate ice cream and watched Touchdown on Tutus

Stephanie: exposed b i t c h

its a mental breakdown: …

_its a mental breakdown changed Stephanie’s name to Duke_

Eldon: what?

Duke: yeah, what?

its a mental breakdown: the musical

Duke: BITCH

That Bitch: You rang?

Duke: I WAS TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND

That Bitch: im sorry whomst the fuck is ‘Duke’

James: read above Em

That Bitch: BAHAHAHAH

Eldon: I don’t understand

That Bitch: Me, Michelle and Stephanie all watched Heathers the musical last Sunday

James: Duke is the red one, right?

Eldon: no thats chandler

Giselle: no that’s chandler

Chicken Lady: I L L U M I N A T I

Giselle: SHUT THE HECK UP GRIZZLY

Chicken Lady: WHAT THE FUCJ

_That Bitch changed Riley’s name to Grizzly_

Grizzly: fuck you all

Giselle: what the fuck happened to coming out

James: oh ye

Eldon: I said im demi right?

its a mental breakdown: yeah

Kate: im straight

Grizzly: lies

Kate: I AM!

Giselle: you don’t have proper grammar when ur lying

Kate: oh shoot

James: lemme guess

James: aromantic bi?

Kate: How did you know?

James: A fellow bi can always sense another bi

_West changed their name to burritosexual_

burritosexual: just so everyone knows

_burritosexual changed Kate’s name to aro ari_

aro ari: what

burritosexual: put it together, it forms “aroari”

its a mental breakdown: yeah?

burritosexual: take away the first a and the i?

burritosexual: you get ROAR

burritosexual: and lets face it! Kate is a lion.

aro ari: everyone who thinks i am a lioness say I

burritosexual: I

its a mental breakdown: I

Grizzly: I

That Bitch: I

Giselle: I

James: I

Eldon: I

Duke: I

aro ari: Oh my lord… I’m so happy…

Eldon: She’s literally in her office crying.

Eldon: _roarladycrying.mp4_


	2. never let emily choose usernames

James: I just noticed, need to give everyone names

That Bitch: on it

_That Bitch changed Michelle’s name to Pure Innocence_

Pure Innocence: I-

Pure Innocence: Should I be flattered or offended?

_That Bitch changed James’ name to That Bastard_

_That Bitch changed Giselle’s name to Giraffe_

Giraffe: <3 Fuck you <3

That Bitch: Maybe later

Giraffe: I honestly hate you

That Bitch: feeling’s half-mutual, Ellie

_That Bitch changed Eldon’s name to quARtEr_

quARtEr: ONE TIME.

quARtEr: ONE TIME, PEOPLE.

_That Bitch changed Duke’s name to its a mental breakdown pt. 2_

its a mental breakdown pt. 2: nope

_its a mental breakdown pt. 2 changed their name to SHUT UP HEATHER_

SHUT UP HEATHER: much better


End file.
